1. Field of the Inventive Concept
The inventive concept relates to an apparatus, system and method for detecting and preventing malicious scripts using a code pattern-based static analysis and an Application Programming Interface (API) flow-based dynamic analysis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Malicious codes are codes created for causing an abnormal operation of a system or harming the system, and encompass computer viuses, worms, Trojan horses and the like. Malicious scripts are malicious programs written in a script language. Most of the malicious scripts discovered up to now are written in Visual Basic Script, mIRC script and JavaScript, and some of them are written in PHP script, Corel Draw Script and the like.
A signature-based scanning method is widely used to detect malicious scripts as well as binary malicious codes. However, this type of method can only detect malicious codes from which signatures are extracted by a thorough pre-analysis process. Accordingly, heuristic scanning, static analysis, behavior monitoring, etc. are generally used to detect new malicious scripts that are not known yet.